Warming Rain
by camel-3-0-0-9
Summary: It seemed Tezuka really didn't like the rain but somehow he could except it this time. bad at summary TeFu Fanfic.


It's my first time writing story in _English _so please be soft on me eh?

Prince of tennis is not mine despite how much i want it so bad

enjoy ^^

-Warming rain-

He didn't know when the rain started falling outside, maybe minutes or hours ago. He really didn't have any idea how long did it would take since the weather forecast channel this morning didn't say anything about the rain at all. He realized it when the drizzle hit him and sent the chill down his body. Tezuka silently shut the window fishing the handkerchief in his pocket and rubbed the cold, freezing sense out of his face.

Since today was Sunday, he didn't have to go to school nor did he have to go to practice. Sitting in his chair, his eyes traveled out of the window.

He didn't like rain.

It's cold, definitely, and could make someone felt weak so easily just because of a few drops of the rain that falling, hard, down from the vast, dark, gray sky above. It interrupted the practices. What he hated the most was the dark clouds coming out of nowhere and blocked the blue color of the fine sky out of his sight, the blue color that resembled with someone's eyes…

The image of smiling Tensai appeared on his mind. The cerulean orbs looking, searching through his. The pale skin that felt so soft when their arms touching slightly. The smile that never left the other boy's face seemed to have caught him off guard so easily and naturally but whenever the smile of that boy changed into the genuine one, he didn't feel anything but the warmth that kept flowing to him like the huge wave coming firmly and hit the shore, cooled the hot day down and left with the wistful beads lingering to the sand.

Tezuka shut his eyes and pinched his nose, what was he thinking just now? Maybe he was just a little tired from both being a president council and the captain of tennis club. He thought to himself, _maybe have my head lay down a little bit won't be a bad idea._

Before he got himself doing that, the phone on a desk ran off. He looked, no, glared at that object blankly.

_Great, who is calling at a time like his… _he sighted inwardly before reaching the phone and placed near his ear, his voice sounded as cold as the weather outside. "Hello, Tezuka's speaking"

He heard the soft chuckles from the other end, his eye twitched when the familiar sound reached his ear "_Tezuka?_"

_Speaking of the devil… _He then sighted again.

"What do you want, Fuji" Tezuka massaged his temple, annoyance showing in his voice.

"_Saa, do I interrupt your time? Sorry, ne Tezuka" _somehow Tezuka could imagine the Tensai's smile widened, he hold the phone firmly as he was walking to the window, his eyes trailed along the droplets outside "_I just think that maybe you need someone to talk to since today your parents and your grandfather are not home_." Fuji paused as if imaging what expression did his captain would show right now "_…and maybe you would feel lonely because of the rain?_"

"I'm hanging up"

"_I'm just joking_" the dark brown haired boy frowned at the teasing tone of the other boy. After a little silence between them, Fuji continued "_What are you doing? Reading books or looking out of the window?_"

He stared at the phone blankly, he had been wondering why Fuji always knew what he was doing or thinking whether the Tensai was with him or not but shrugged it off as soon as he realized that becase _he was Fuji, the Tensai_. Tezuka spoke silently into the phone "I'm looking out of the window."

"_As honest as always, ne?_" Fuji smiled sweetly at the other end of the line. "_So, you actually feel lonely, don't you?_"

"No." came curtly reply from the stoic captain.

The glasses boy heard some ruffling sound mixed with another voice from, maybe, the younger Fuji through the phone, He raised an eye brow when the shout and the loud voice of the door being slammed shut got to his ears.

"What is it this time?" He heard himself asked the question.

"_Hmm?_" the ruffling sound was still heard. "_What do you mean?"_

"What did you do to make Yuuta angry this time?"

"_Oh, so you do care about me and_ _Yuuta_." Fuji feigned to be surprised. "_How cute_."

Tezuka tried not to shout through the phone and fought the urge to make the Tensai run some laps around his house despite the fact that the rain was still falling. His eyes narrowed when the amount of pouring rain didn't seem to decrease even one bit.

The soft voice giggled. "_Yuuta just asked me if I had some spare cloths because his is being washed and when I gave him a pink sleeveless shirt with a cute bear on it, he shouted at me and then stomped out of my room._" Sighted Fuji "_Maybe he doesn't like pink color?_"

"Maybe he just doesn't like to be played by you." Tezuka said with the matter-of-fact tone, _seriously, the pink shirt with little bear? _He groaned inwardly, He doubted why Fuji even had it in the first place.

"_I didn't play with him, I just show how much my love for him._"

"You should find another way, then"_ before Yuuta starts to get serious about the thought of running away from his sadist brother._ He left his words unsaid.

"_hmm, I will think about it_." Fuji thoughtfully said "_Saa Tezuka, have you ever thought of someone during watching the rain_?"

This time Tezuka was caught off guard, his brow was slightly up surprised by the sudden question from the other boy. Fuji seemed to know that his captain didn't quite understand what he meant thus, he continued with soft, low voice.

"_I've heard from nee-san that the rain has many meanings in itself but one that causes a lot of people to look at the rain is umm…because they are thinking of something or 'someone'_" Fuji empathized with more serious tone of his melodic voice. "So, I just curious that maybe you are thinking of something or like, someone too?"

Tezuka caught an unsure, stirring voice behind Fuji's always cheerful one. His eyes glued at the rain outside while thinking about the question.

Suddenly, his amber eyes softened.

"…What about you" instead of answering, he asked back "Have you ever thought of something or 'someone'?"

The boy at the other line went silence, his azure eyes opened and looked through the window where the transparent liquid kept pouring down from the sky above and hit the concrete road with a soft sound. Then he smiled.

"_Yes, I have_." his back leaned against the window's frame, cerulean orbs trailed along the droplets outside. Fuji let a genuine smile play on his lips before the soft and sincere voice slipped out sending his every word to someone at the other end of the line.

"_That's why I've called you._"

Tezuka found his lips formed the soft smile, he let himself sink in the Tensai's words. For a moment or two he could hear his voice silently said "Me too" as well.

They talked to each other for another good twenty minutes before the bespectacled boy noticed the rain lessened its drops and a ray of light penetrated through his window. He then went over to the window, lightly pushed a window panel ajar. Some of soft drops of rain hit his face and were slide down his neck.

"Oh, the rain is going to stop, isn't it." The Tensai said with his usual happy tone.

"Ahh."

"Tezuka" Fuji called out his name before a mild voice spoke. "wanna go grab some ice-cream with me?"

"…It sounds good."

The chuckles hit his ears. "I'll be wait at the park near your house then."

He put his phone in his pocket, shut the window and went downstairs. He told his mom who was in the kitchen that he would be out somewhere and would be back before dinner and got out of his house didn't forget to bring his umbrella with him.

When he got out of his house, the rain was still falling but lighter. He raised his umbrella and headed toward the park to meet the waiting someone. He then halted before looking at the sky his hand reached out and met with the cold sense of the rain drops.

_It felt cold. _He thought, then the ghost of smile playing on his lips. Tezuka still didn't like the rain. It sent cold and freezing chill ran down his spine every time it touched his skin. It stopped tennis practices and made someone sick so easily. He hated the atmosphere when the rain came crawling accompanied by the hard wind and the growl of thunder.

He didn't like rain but this time he would make an exception.

Because of the cold rain, his heart felt warm.

Omake

"You wanna try?"

Sitting on a nearby bench in the park Tezuka looked at the smiling Tensai beside him with stoic expression. His amber orbs eyed the green tea ice-cream cone in the other boy's hand before shook his head slightly. he had vanilla ice-cream in his hand already.

"If you say so." Fuji then returned to lick his sweet happily.

The rain had long stopped and both of them sat quietly together enjoyed the comfortable silence that engulfed them. Tezuka glanced at his small company before scooped the ice-cream with a plastic spoon in his mouth. The flavor of vanilla touched his tongue and spread all over his mouth.

"Second thought." He heard the lithe boy said "I want you to try mine."

"Wha…" Before he could finish, the soft pair of lips covered his. Fuji's hand roamed over his back before it found the right place on Tezuka's hair. They both lessened the gap between them and Tezuka found his hand, without ice-cream cup of course, locked the lithe boy back neck pushing slightly so he could deepen their kiss.

The bespectacled boy nibbled Fuji's lower lip asking for permission. When the soft pink lips broke apart, Tezuka led his tongue in. his heart pulsed against his ribcage, hard enough for the other boy could hear. When Tezuka searched every space in Fuji's mouth, his eyes snapped open. He broke their kiss and sat dumbfoundedly watching the smile on the Tensai's face widened.

"…Ah, So do you like my ice-cream?" Fuji asked innocently his lips wet and red.

"What flavor of that?" he asked back, dumbly. His mouth start to burn with the rush of spicy flavor lingered in his mouth. He glared at the 'green tea' flavor ice-cream deadly. Now, he knew that its taste didn't near the word green tea at all. _Crap_.

Fuji smiled brightly at him before gulped down the whole ice-cream answered him with sing-song voice like birds chirping.

"It's wasabi."

He should have known.

End.

Well what do you think?

I'll be really happy to see your comment ne :))


End file.
